logosfandomcom-20200222-history
RTL Klub/Other
On-screen bugs 1497189977890.png|On-screen bug used during the first broadcast days of the channel in 1997. rtlklubbug-2.png|On-screen bug used from somewhere after October 1997 to autumn of 1998. 2017. 10. 29. - 3.png|On-screen bug used from autumn of 1998 to 24 December 2005. rtlklub-logo-footer.png|On-screen bug used from 24 December 2005 to 2 June 2008. rtlklub.png|On-screen bug used from 2 June 2008 to 2 October 2017. Still seen online on YouTube videos of channel's promos. 1513794998877.png|On-screen bug used from 2 October 2017 to the present day. Idents 1997–1999 1999–2001 2001–2003 2003–2005 2005–2008 2008–2017 RTL Klub introduced a new graphics package on 2 June 2008, featuring the FF DIN Condensed typeface. (Its main competitor TV2, which introduced its current logo in that month, uses the non-condensed version of FF DIN as its on-screen font.) * Rebrand process on YouTube The idents consisted of concrete blocks flying across the screen, against a backdrop of Hungarian landmarks or the Hungarian countryside, until they eventually formed the letters RTL (with KLUB in a much smaller font below). RTL Klub 2008–2017 Flower Field Ident.jpeg|Flower Field ident. RTL Klub 2008–2017 Castle Ident.jpg|Castle ident. 2017–present To celebrate its twentieth anniversary, RTL Klub rebranded for the first time in nine years on 2 October 2017. This was a major overhaul for the channel as its old graphics package, which was dominated by grey and fluorescent colours, was replaced by a vibrant multicoloured graphics package. * RTL Klub (translated to English from Hungarian), with a video showing the rebrand process. * Report on the rebrand (translated to English from Hungarian). * Example of the graphics package (Vimeo). * 20 years of RTL Klub (Vimeo). RTL Klub 20th anniversary party, October 2017.jpg|Logo of RTL Klub during the twentieth anniversary celebration party in October 2017. RTL Klub 20th Anniversary Logo 2017.jpg|20th anniversary logo. The channel typeface is now League Spartan, which is similar to the classic Futura font. The logo bug was changed to light grey from white. The idents consist of various objects in close-up coming together and forming the RTL Klub logo, with RTL enclosed by a rectangle. RTL Klub 2017 Parental Guidance Segue-in.png|Segue-in picture that comes before parental guidance notices. RTL Klub 2017 Age 12 Parental Guidance.png|Parental guidance notice for age 12. An initial set of eight idents was introduced in 2017, and another set of eight was released in September 2018. * Compilation of all 16 idents. 2017 idents: RTL Klub 2017 Ident 1. Pencils.jpg|1. Pencils. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 2. Balloons.jpg|2. Balloons. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 3. Leaves.jpg|3. Leaves. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 4. Laboratory.jpg|4. Laboratory. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 5. Marine.jpg|5. Marine. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 6. Lights.jpg|6. Lights. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 7. Laundry.jpg|7. Laundry. RTL Klub 2017 Ident 8. Cars.jpg|8. Cars. 2018 idents: RTL Klub 2018 Ident 1. Candy.jpg|1. Candy. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 2. Train.jpg|2. Train. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 3. Beach.jpg|3. Beach. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 4. Disco.jpg|4. Disco. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 5. Easel.jpg|5. Easel. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 6. Space.jpg|6. Space. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 7. Vegetable market.jpg|7. Vegetable market. RTL Klub 2018 Ident 8. Cave.jpg|8. Cave. * Compilation of the 2018 idents. Category:RTL Hungary Category:RTL Klub Category:Special logos Category:Television channels in Hungary